1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid makeup cosmetic and a cosmetic applicator charged therein with the cosmetic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Makeup put on with a liquid cosmetic such as a foundation, an eye liner and an eye shadow has so far been liable to cause blurring and wrinkling of a cosmetic film brought about by sweat, tear and sebum and degradation such as peeling with touch, and a synthetic resin emulsion and an oil-soluble resin which have film-forming ability have been used for the above cosmetics as a countermeasure therefor.
Japanese Patent No. 2704730 provides a cosmetic which forms a film that is excellent in water resistance, oil resistance and physical properties by blending a specific acryl-silicone base graft copolymer as a film-forming agent and which has high makeup functionality and high utility.
Japanese Patent No. 2741237 provides a non-aqueous makeup cosmetic which is excellent in water resistance, oil resistance and abrasion resistance and which is improved in a makeup function, characterized by comprising 5.0 to 30.0% by weight of an acryl-silicone base graft copolymer, 2.5 to 30.0% by weight of a low viscosity silicone oil, 20.0 to 80.0% by weight of a volatile hydrocarbon oil and 10.0 to 50.0% by weight of a cosmetic powder.
Japanese Patent No. 2700816 relates to a solid gel composition comprising an acryl-silicone base copolymer and a silicone oil having a viscosity of 50 mPaxc2x7s or less and a cosmetic comprising the same and provides a cosmetic which has the smooth and fresh touch and stability with the passage of time, and which is easy to use and is excellent in feeling in use.
Japanese Patent No. Hei 7-196449 provides a eye-makeup cosmetic which forms a homogeneous film and has good spreading, good water resistance and sebum resistance, particularly which has high strength and a good adhesive property of the film and therefore is excellent in makeup durability, feeling in use and stability with the passage of time, characterized by comprising trimethylsiloxysilicic acid, an acryl-silicone base graft copolymer, a low boiling silicone oil and/or low boiling isoparaffin base hydrocarbon.
However, a synthetic resin emulsion and an oil-soluble resin which have so far been used as a film-forming agent have not necessarily been satisfactory as a countermeasure for blurring and wrinkling of a cosmetic film brought about by sweat, tear and sebum and makeup degradation such as peeling with tough. Also, use of an acryl-silicone base graft copolymer has improved blurring, wrinkling and makeup degradation, but it has not been satisfactory in terms of a extendering property and feeling in use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid makeup cosmetic which is excellent in water resistance, sebum resistance, an effect for preventing makeup degradation and makeup durability and which has a good extendering property and clean feeling in use in makeup.
Intensive researches repeated by the present inventors have resulted in finding that a liquid makeup cosmetic which solves the subject described above can be obtained by using a specific acryl-silicone base graft copolymer as a film-forming agent in combination with a low boiling silicone oil and a spherical fine particle powder as a lubricant, and thus the present invention has come to be completed.
That is, the present invention relates to a liquid makeup cosmetic comprising the following components (a), (b) and (c):
Preferably, the makeup cosmetic described above is charged into a liquid cosmetic applicator equipped with a brush used as an applying means.
The liquid cosmetic of the present invention has excellent dipersibility and a good adhesive property to a skin, and in addition thereto, it is rich in water resistance and sebum resistance and has excellent effects on preventing blurring and wrinkling of a cosmetic film, makeup degradation and makeup fading. Further, obtained is a cosmetic which has excellent makeup durability and can uniformly be extended without causing unevenness and which has smooth and fresh feeling in use.
The acryl-silicone base graft copolymer of the component (a) used in the cosmetic of the present invention is a known substance described in Japanese Patent No. 2704730 and can be synthesized by radically copolymerizing a dimethylpolysiloxane compound having a radically polymerizable group at one end of a molecular chain with a radically polymerizable monomer comprising principally acrylate and/or methacrylate.
In this case, the dimethylpolysiloxane compound having a radically polymerizable group at one end of a molecular chain, which is a raw material, includes a compound represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein R1 represents a methyl group or a hydrogen atom; R2 represents a divalent saturated hydrocarbon group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms and a linear or branched carbon chain which is intercalated with one or two ether bonds; R3 represents a methyl group or a butyl group; and n represents a number of 3 to 300.
The radically polymerizable monomer comprising principally acrylate and/or methacrylate, which is other raw material, is a compound having one radically polymerizable unsaturated bond in a molecule, and given as the acrylate and/or methacrylate used in this case are alkyl (meth)acrylate such as methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, n-butyl (meth)acrylate and 2-ethylhexyl (meth)acrylate, hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylate such as 2-hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate and 2-hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate, stearyl (meth)acrylate, behenyl (meth)acrylate and perfluoroalkyl (meth)acrylate having a fluorocarbon chain having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
Commercially available products can be used as the acryl-silicone base graft copolymer and include, for example, KP-545 (manufactured by Shin-etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.) which is a mixed solution of an acryl-silicone base graft copolymer and decamethylcyclopentanesiloxane.
A blending amount of the acryl-silicone base graft copolymer described above is preferably 3 to 20% by weight based on the whole cosmetic. It is blended more preferably in a range of 5 to 15% by weight. If it is used in this range, the expected water resistance and sebum resistance can be secured, and makeup can be accomplished without causing blurring and wrinkling.
In the cosmetic of the present invention, the spherical fine particle powder used as the component (b) includes, for example, organic spherical powders of nylon, polyacrylonitrile, polyester, polypropylene, polyethylene, polystyrene, silicone and cellulose and inorganic spherical powders of magnesium silicate, calcium silicate and silicic acid anhydride. The spherical fine particle powder has preferably an average particle diameter of 0.05 to 100 xcexcm, more preferably 0.05 to 20 xcexcm.
Preferred commercial products of the spherical fine particle powder include, for example, P-1500 (manufactured by Catalysts and Chemicals Ind. Co., Ltd.), PS-500 (manufactured by Toray Industries, Inc.) and Tospearl (manufactured by GE Toshiba Silicone, Ind. Co., Ltd.).
At least one of the spherical fine particle powders can be selected, if necessary, and a surface thereof may be subjected to treatment such as oil treatment, silicone treatment, fluorine compound treatment, surfactant treatment, amino acid base compound treatment and water-soluble high polymer treatment. A blending amount of the spherical fine particle powder described above falls preferably in a range of 5 to 30% by weight, more preferably 10 to 20% by weight based on the whole cosmetic.
In the cosmetic of the present invention, the low boiling silicone oil used as the component (c) includes chain and cyclic silicone oils, for example, low polymerization degree dimethylpolysiloxane, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane and decamethylcyclopentanesiloxane. Commercial products thereof include, for example, KF994 and KF995 (manufactured by Shin-etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.).
The low boiling silicone oils described above can be used alone or in suitable combination of optional two or more kinds thereof. A blending amount of the low boiling silicone oil falls preferably in a range of 10 to 70% by weight, more preferably 30 to 50% by weight based on the whole amount of the cosmetic. These low boiling silicone oils not only has action as a dissolving agent for the acryl-silicone base graft copolymer described above but also is an important element for elevating more the durability of the adhesive property and strength of the makeup film.
Further, a water-based component, an oil-based component and a powder component which are used for conventional cosmetics, in addition to the essential components described above, may be compounded in the cosmetic of the present invention. To be specific, capable of being compounded as long as the effects of the present invention are not damaged are, for example, a humidifier, a preservative, an antioxidant, a UV absorber, a beauty component, a perfume, a water-soluble high polymer, an extender pigment, a coloring pigment, an organic powder, a hydrophobicity-treated pigment and a synthetic organic food additive.
The cosmetic of the present invention obtained in the manner described above can be prepared in the form of a liquid makeup cosmetic compounded with a powder regardless of the uses thereof, and capable of being prepared therefrom are, for example, cosmetics such as foundations, eye liners, eye shadows, rouges, lipsticks and mascaras. The liquid makeup cosmetic of the present invention is most suitably applied a, liquid cosmetic applicator of a pen type which uses a brush as an applying means, and it is used particularly preferably in the form in which it is charged into such an applicator.
The reason why the liquid makeup cosmetic of the present invention has excellent characteristics which have not so far been obtained is that effectively exhibited are both of makeup durability brought about by the acryl-silicone base graft copolymer and easiness in use attributable to the spherical fine particle powder, and it is confirmed that if the components (a) to (c) are used in a range of a specific combination, that is:
the expected extendering property and fresh feeling in use can be obtained as shall be shown in working examples described later. Such characteristics can be achieved principally by addition of the spherical fine particle powder and a blending balance between the respective components.